Curiosity
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: 5 didn't know how it was possible for him to feel emotion. 6 was willing to prove that it was. First-time slash, second-time 5x6.


_Author's Note: Okay…I'm really nervous. This is my first time writing anything that resembles a slashfic, and although I did some research, I can't say I know too much about it. If it's a real failure, feel free to let me know. _

When 5 needed somewhere to go, he went to 6. It was an unspoken rule between the two, that 5 could come in and sit around, watching 6 draw or venting about what was on his mind. 6 wouldn't say much about it, but he would listen. Even if he seemed lost in a drawing, he would listen. Somehow, it comforted 5 to watch 6 submerge his fingers in ink and create lines and shapes on the crumpled parchment. A few minutes passed of 5 silently watching an artist at work, before 6 acknowledged his existence.

"5," he said, wiping the ink on his legs and looking up.

"Oh…sorry, 6. If you don't want me around, I'll go," 5 said quickly, fearing that he might have invaded the sense of privacy 6 had. 6 just shook his head and pushed the paper away.

"No…no, stay. You can stay," he replied, sitting back. 5 relaxed. What was it about 6 that comforted him so much? He guessed it was that he was the only one remaining who had been a friend before. 6 frowned, looking from his ink-stained hands to 5's eye patch, then on the remaining eye.

"Do you see them? Does anyone? 1? 8? Do they? Are we _going _to see them?" he asked. 5 instantly knew who he was talking about. 2. 7. The twins.

"Why would we see them?" he asked uneasily. "They left. And I can't blame them for staying away, with 1 and 8 around."

"I never see them…not anymore. I thought maybe…I thought…" 6 mumbled. 5 paused, wondering what he meant. Dreams? Visions? What exactly did 6 see anyway? The more 5 thought about it, the less sense it made.

"How do you dream about them, 6?" he asked. 6 looked up. "How do you see things that aren't there? How is it even possible that we can comprehend what we're seeing here, and have opinions about it? If we're not human…how do we feel? Why do we miss them, and why are we furious at 1 for driving them away?" he wondered aloud. 6 was startled at the panic in 5's eyes.

"Maybe it came from the source," he said nervously. "Maybe it was what he intended…maybe it's a part…a part of him. I want to see." 6's mind fell into focus, concentrating on a single goal. "I want to see why…I'll see it for myself…" Without warning, he reached forward and began unbuttoning 5.

"Um…what are you doing?" 5 asked, flustered by this movement yet unwilling to make it stop. 6 pulled open the front, looking in at the metal and wires that made up the inside. "6, don't move anything. don't take anything out!"

"No…no, I won't," 6 responded slowly, pushing his hand inside anyway. 5 tensed as he felt the ragdoll's finger poke around clumsily.

"Feels weird," he said, holding onto 6's shoulders to keep him from falling forward in his exploration. But as 6 got in further, something else awoke in 5. From a point deep inside, he felt…really good. Yes, that was it. Whatever 6 was doing to his inner structure felt wonderful. His grip on 6 tightened, and he suppressed a noise from escaping, a noise that would betray his hidden pleasure.

"Ah…!" he cried out, unable to keep it in. As he allowed these unusual cries out, he noticed a hint of a satisfied smile on 6's face. And he understood immediately.

"…6. You knew this whole time, didn't you? You know what you're doing," he said bluntly. 6 grinned up.

"Does it feel nice? I heard it would…4 showed me in a book…it feels nice?" he asked hopefully.

"It feels nice," 5 admitted, leaning back and letting 6's hands work further. "It's just…just that I thought you were being curious-" he paused here to gasp as 6 struck another point. "You're always…always so curious, and you wanted to know, even though-_oh_!" 5 gave up his explanation, not even embarrassed that his sounds reverberated across the room. 6's fingers slipped slightly, caught off-guard at 5's last moan. He pushed him further down, forcing himself on top, trying to find another place to touch. He wanted to prove to 5 that it didn't matter how. How he could feel this ecstatic didn't matter, just because he _could_.

The moment he found another wire, he groped it, rough in his unbridled desire to get the reaction he wanted. 5 screamed, his face conveying nothing less than pure joy at the feeling. 6;s hand loosened and he pulled back out, panting due to fear and excitement at the incredible thing that had just gone on. 5 was gasping, his hands still locked on 6's shoulders.

"6...what _was _that?" he asked. 6 sat up, pulling 5 into a sitting position.

"I don't remember…it had a name in that book, too…does it matter?" He clambered up into 5's lap to button him back together. 5 watched his hands move gently, as if to make up for the rough grabbing.

"It doesn't," he replied softly.


End file.
